


Slip Up

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, Smutlet, i just really like that word, prompt, sex based accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert and Aaron indulge in some fun in the shower but things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

The water hit Aaron's back as he and Robert kissed; their hands travelling over each other’s bodies as they went. Aaron smiled into the kiss and moved his head to kiss Roberts throat,  
"Mm..."  
Aaron pulled his head back and smiled at Robert; they were enjoying the fact they both had a morning free and were taking advantage of the fact. Robert pushed his hands up to cup Aaron's neck and kissed him again,  
"Hi."  
Aaron smirked and pulled Robert closer; leaning his head back to let the warm water cover him. He leant back in and kissed Robert, trailing his lips across his jaw and up to his ear where he bit gently down on the lobe. Robert chuckled and trailed his hands down Aaron's body to cup his ass,  
"I want you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Have me."  
He trailed his fingers down and wrapped them around his cock; stroking slowly until Robert grinned and kissed him again before turning his around and pushing his legs apart. He leant in and kissed his back before reaching out of the shower to grab the lube from the window sill. He clicked it open and coated his fingers before pushing Aaron forward slightly and pressing his fingers into him,  
"Good thing we did it this morning."  
He leant into Aaron's shoulder,  
"This shouldn't take long."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"That's what a guy wants to hear."  
Robert pressed closer; pushing his hard cock against Aaron and smirking,  
"Reckon I can fit them all in you?"  
Aaron turned his head and kissed him,  
"Put it in."  
Robert smiled and pulled his fingers free then pushed himself into Aaron.  
"Nnn...Fuck."  
He thrust into him as Aaron gripped the wall and shook his head to get the water from his eyes. Robert pulled out and reached for the lube again, Aaron turned his head,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert held it up,  
"Lubing."  
Aaron smirked and pushed his hair back before facing the wall again. Robert stood trying to get the lid off the lube only to yank it too hard and loose his footing on the wet shower floor. He grabbed Aaron, who turned around as Robert slipped and whacked his head on the side of the bath tub,  
"Oh fuck."  
Aaron dropped down and grabbed Roberts head,  
"Rob you alright?"  
Robert blinked and shook his head,  
"Fuck..."  
Aaron tried to wipe some of the blood from his face then turned and shut the shower off,  
"I knew this was a bad idea."  
He climbed from the shower and grabbed the towels; wiping Roberts face gently and helping him from the shower to sit on the edge,  
"Robert look at me."  
Robert blinked up at him then smiled slowly,  
"Why are you smiling?"  
Aaron pulled him to his feet and wrapped the towel around him,  
"Come on."  
He grabbed his own towel and led him to the bedroom to clean him up.

Robert walked into the pub and headed to the bar,  
"Alright?"  
He smiled at Diane and leant against the wood,  
"You seen Aaron?"  
Diane shook her head and reached up to touch his jaw gently,  
"What happened to your face?"  
Robert felt his face grow warm,  
"Oh...had a...incident with a door."  
He cleared his throat and turned away,  
"If you see Aaron can you tell him I have his phone? I'll be up at the office all day."  
Diane nodded,  
"Sure. You wanna be careful. That looks painful."  
Robert blinked,  
"Been through worse. I gotta go."  
He smiled at her at left the pub; ignoring the way people we're looking at him.

"Saw your Robert earlier."  
Aaron looked at Brenda,  
"Okay?"  
She put his coffee down in front of him and pointed at her face,  
"His face looked sore"  
Aaron paused,  
"Yeah he uh....was helping me at the scrap yard and got hit with the...scrap."  
He cleared his throat and glanced around him. Brenda nodded,  
"That's odd...he said he walked into a door."  
Aaron paused,  
"The scrap was a door."  
He cleared his throat again and took his coffee,  
"Thanks."  
Brenda frowned and shrugged before going back to work.

Robert shut the laptop and reached for his phone; he was about to type a message to Aaron when he remembered that Aaron's phone was in his car. He tapped the phone against his lip for a moment then got up and grabbed his jacket,  
"I'm going out."  
His colleague nodded and looked up at him,  
"Watch out for doors."  
Robert fake laughed,  
"So funny."  
He left the office and drove down to the scrap yard.

"Oi oi. Nice face."  
Robert sighed at Adams words,  
"Walked into a door."  
Adam frowned,  
"Alright."  
Robert pointed to the porta cabin,  
"Aaron in there?"  
Adam grinned,  
"Yeah."  
Robert rolled his eyes and walked in to find Aaron sitting in the chair reading some papers with his feet on the desk,  
"Professional."  
Aaron smirked and looked up,  
"Says bruiser over there."  
Robert laughed sarcastically and shut the door; taking the phone from his pocket,  
"You left this."  
Aaron held his hand out,  
"Thanks."  
Robert handed it to him and leant against the desk,  
"Busy day?"  
Aaron shrugged and put his legs down so he could move forward and stroke Roberts thigh,  
"You?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
Aaron stood up and held his shirt,  
"You okay?"  
Robert pouted and Aaron grinned before reaching up and touching his face gently,  
"Does it hurt?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. Not really."  
Aaron leant in and kissed the bruise gently,  
"Well now it does."  
Aaron chuckled and kissed his lips instead. Robert gripped him and pulled him in to deepen it.  
"Everyone's been asking me how you hurt yourself. They might think I've been beating you up."  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah me too. Told 'em I walked into a door."  
Aaron laughed,  
"I've been telling them you were helping me move scrap and got hit."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Great."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Maybe...shower sex isn't the best idea."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Oh no no no. It is."  
He cocked his head,  
"Maybe...maybe not with us though."  
Aaron laughed and pulled him in to kiss him.  
"Oh guys. Come on."  
They broke apart when Adam walked in,  
"Sorry."  
Adam grabbed a set of keys from his desk,  
"Are you gonna get back to work at any point today or what?"  
Aaron looked at Robert and shrugged,  
"Don't really need me do you?"  
He looked at Adam,  
"I mean really?"  
Adam looked at him and sighed,  
"You know I never blew off work for Vic."  
"Bullshit yes you did."  
Adam laughed,  
"Yeah alright. Go on then. Scram."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Cheers mate."  
Robert smiled at him and headed to the door,  
"Oh and Rob?"  
Robert turned back to Adam,  
"Yeah?"  
Adam smirked,  
"Maybe you should invest in a bath mat."  
Robert frowned at him for a moment then turned back to Aaron,  
"You fucking told him?"  
Aaron cackled with laughter as he headed out; followed by a glaring Robert now determined to make him pay.


End file.
